A última Dança
by Diego Potter
Summary: Rony e Hermione estam no baile de formatura, porém mesmo em seu último ano a muitas coisas a serem resolvidas ainda. Terá Rony coragem para que a última dança seja a primeira de muitas?


- Dance comigo Hermione... - Pediu ele fracamente com o rosto imerso em lagrimas que não paravam de cair. - Você me deve uma dança Hermione... você não pode... não pode... por favor... não.. - Ele debruçou-se sobre o corpo inerte da moça ao chão e ficou chorando, manchando todo o seu vestido rosa de lagrimas de sofrimento, lagrimas de um amor reprimido.

Em uma linda manhã de domingo Hermione andava pelos gramados lentamente, pensava no baile de formatura que teriam mais tarde. Certamente seria o melhor e mais movimentado baile de toda a hogwarts, até mais que o Baile de Inverno que acontecera em outros tempos.

Ahn, o baile de inverno. Aquele baile com tanto custo Hermione tentou esquecer. Ele foi um marco em sua vida, o primeiro beijo... a primeira decepção... o reconhecimento de uma paixão... Rony? Bem, Rony estava presente em quase todas, menos no que seria a mais importante para ela: o beijo.

Ela esperava que Rony crescesse agora que estava em seu sétimo ano, porém nada mudou de antes, talvez a coragem dele. No dia anterior a esse, o qual fazia um belo dia de sol, Rony tomara coragem e pedira para Hermione lhe acompanhar ao baile de formatura. Ela aceitou com todo o bom grado do mundo. E a sorte fora que Rony a convidasse. Ela esperava por isso, não foi a toa que recusara os três outros rapazes que viera lhe convidar.

Ahn, a hora do pedido. Sim, hermione lembra perfeitamente como o rosto corado do garoto combinara com seus cabelos cor-de-fogo e com as sardas presentes na bochecha. E como ela adorava aquele rosto.. aquela bochecha...

-Hermione? - Chamou Rony , o que fez a garota cair de seus devaneios para o mundo real novamente.

-Sim, Rony? - perguntou ela docemente e distraidamente começou a encaracolar a ponta de seu cabelo com o dedo indicador.

-Espero que você esteja feliz para hoje. - Falou abrindo um sorriso

-Sim Rony, obrigada. - Ela encarou o menino, suas bichechas ficaram ligeiramente rosadas

-Ainda bem, porque, sabe... eu estou feliz - Novamente seu rosto fizera par com os cabelos.

Hermione se aproximou do menino e colocou sua mão no queixo dele, o qual fez o menino ficar mais envergonhado ainda.

-Bem, mal vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos então. Até a noite rony.- Disse tirando a mão do garoto e continuando seu trajeto até lugar nenhum.

-Hermione - Rony chamou novamente, a garota apenas olhara por cima dos ombros - Você me deve uma dança. - Ambos sorriram - E espero que me pague hoje.

-Você sabe que dançaremos hoje Rony. Duas danças. Duas.

-Vai ser ótimo, ficaremos um perto do outro, bem perto, dançando.. quero dizer.. sabe.. dançar faz bem - tentou concertar ainda mais vermelho do que antes.

Hermione riu e continuou andando pelos gramados. Ela reconhecia que tanto ela quanto Rony haviam mudado. Mudaram muito. Mas a única coisa que se mantinha viva entre eles, era o amor. O amor que ambos sentiram desde o primeiro ano e que só cresceu mais no decorrer deles.

O dia passou tranqüilamente, Rony correu para consultar Harry sobre o que deveria vestir e para pedir algumas coisas emprestada para o amigo. Hermione estava na frente do espelho, penteando cuidadosamente cada fio de seu cabelo castanho, tinha que estar perfeita. Perfeita para ele.

Aquelas seriam mais que apenas duas danças. Rony sabia o que iria acontecer depois, Hermione também. Finalmente ficariam juntos. A dança ao luar selaria a paixão que um tinha pelo outro. Uma paixão linda, pura, inocente... O simples fato de estar ao lado de Hermione, seus corpos colados e de mão dadas, já significava muito para Rony e iria significar ainda mais, naquela noite.

Harry e Rony, como de costume, se juntaram aos outros rapazes do mesmo ano a porta do salão principal. Todos esperavam seu par que desceria a pouco. Gina fora uma das primeiras a descer, linda em um vestido escarlate brilhoso, colar de rubis, sapatos combinando com o vestido e o imenso e brilhoso cabelo vermelho levemente encaracolado, caindo até a altura de sua cintura. Gina cumprimentou o irmão com um aceno de cabeça e junto de Harry entrou no imenso salão principal.

Um a um foram saindo da porta: Draco, Neville, Simas, Dino e até mesmo Goyle saíram mais rápido que Hermione. Alguns garotos sem par permaneciam na porta esperando que alguma outra menina aparecer sozinha, para que eles não ficassem sem ninguém, foi exatamente nessa hora que um par de sapatos rosas com strass prateado desceu o primeiro degrau. O vestido longo rosa caira perfeitamente em Hermione, ressaltava todas as curvas da garota. Rony foi acompanhando a sua amada com o olhar, de baixo para cima. O vestido tinha um curto e discreto decote, tanto na perna direita quanto na altura dos seios. Ela estava com todo o seu cabelo liso preso em um coque muito bem feito.

Rony congelou. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi apenas esticar a mão para hermione, a qual a aceitou e junto foram para o salão principal. O imenso salão principal parecia ainda maior sem aquelas quatro mesas das casas. Elas foram trocadas por algumas mesinhas bem distribuídas nos dois cantos, deixando um imenso rastro no meio, onde os formandos iriam dançar. Cada mesa tinha dois pares, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se com Gina e Harry, e embarcaram em uma animada conversa de como seriam a apresentação de cada um nessa noite, porém Rony não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione, a linda dama de rosa.

As apresentações foram passando, Rony e Hermione seriam os últimos dançar, afinal na formatura cada par se apresentava individualmente dançando na música de sua escolha. Gina e Harry estavam quase terminando uma valsa nesse exato momento fora quando Rony percebeu que a mão de sua parceira parecia mais uma pedra de gelo do que uma mão humana.

-Com medo? - Ele perguntou segurando firmemente uma das mãos da garota.

-Não mais - Ela sorriu mostrando a mão dos dois enlaçadas - Eu estou com você Rony e isso para mim já basta.

Eles olharam-se profundamente, os aplausos ecoaram por todo o salão, Harry e gina haviam terminado sua apresentação. Rony levantou-se após ser anunciado e puxou hermione para perto de si.

Rony fizera a garota rodopiar uma vez e segurou a mão direita dela com a sua mão direita, com a outra agarrou a cintura da menina, já hermione, com a mão esquerda desprendeu o imenso sabelo que deslizou lindamente por toda a sua costa e em seguida passou a mão lentamente pelas costas do garoto, o que lhe fez arrepiar. Ela levantou lentamente sua perna, de modo com que ficasse cruzada sob o corpo do rapaz, ele arqueou um pouco suas pernas, seus rostos se aproximaram e tudo que Rony queria era beija-la, beija-la para todo o sempre, porém lá murmurou algo como "depois da dança" e então estavam prontos: prontos para dançar a linda melodia que iria começar.

O tango começou a tocar, ecoou por todo o salão na melodia mais aguda. Rony soltou hermione, a qual ficou segura por apenas uma das mãos do rapaz, tudo estava perfeito...

Porém como nada na vida, na história e no filme são perfeitos, um estrondo, mais alto que o tango que continuava a tocar, aconteceu. Parte do teto magicamente transparente desabou e do buraco feito vários comensais de morte juntos de Voldemort entraram no salão principal.

O Ataque surpresa fez com que todos gritassem, todos estavam aflitos, corriam de um lado ao outros. Não podia ser, aquel momento estava tão perfeito, Hermione estava ali, ao seu lado, ela era sua, pelo menos por alguns segundos ela foi sua.A dança mágica fora interrompida e nada mais estava perfeito... nada...

Rony desesperou-se. Olhou para todos os lados. A tristeza pairava em todas as faces próximas, comensais de morte riam de prazer ao ver os outros sofrerem e Hermione... Hermione havia sumido. Correu muito, correu por todos os lados, derrubando amigos e inimigos. Para ele não importava se ele iria sobreviver ou não, tudo que ele queria era encontrar Hermione, deixa-la a salvo e quem sabe juntos poderiam terminar de dançar aquele tango e começarem o lindo e desejado namoro.

Ele avistou ao longe, uma menina com os lindos cabelos compridos sujos de sangue, próxima a uma mesa. Um comensal de morte ria ao ver a menina e logo em seguida sai dali. O coração do garoto palpitou mais forte. Todo o barulho a sua volta cessou, a única coisa que ele podia ouvir nesse momento era a melodia.. a melodia daquela última dança que tivera com Hermione...

O menino se jogou a frente de várias pessoas que estavam lutando próximas, tirava as mesas do caminho com as mãos, jogando-as contra o chão. Em alguns minutos ele chegou até sua amada. Ele ajoelhou a frente dela com medo de colocar a mão e machuca-la ainda mais. Pendeu a mão alguns centímetros acima dela e, depois de alguns segundos, relou a mão direta em seu braço. A olhou de cima par abaixo, caída, machucada, sangrando. O corpo inerte... a única coisa que parecia cada vez aumentar em seus ouvidos era o som daquela melodia.. aquela forte e agressiva música de tango... Não conseguira segurar, em seu rosto caiam lagrimas, cada vez mais e mais lagrimas. Ele ajeitou o corpo de hermione no chão e começou a chamar pela amada:

-Hermione! Não.. Hermione.. você não pode me deixar... a música ainda toca! Você não pode... ainda temos... você prometeu, hermione! Não, não.. por favor.. não.. NÃO! - Ele debruçou sobre o corpo de hermione chorando, suas lagrimas molhavam o comprido e brilhoso vestido da garota...

Ele não podia fazer mais nada.. se sentia um inútil, um imprestável... Ela nao podia.. mas... ela.. não... ele não queria acreditar naquilo. Não era possível... Não, Hermione não! Ele levantou seu rosto, as lagrimas ainda corriam por toda a sua face. limpou-as com a manga de seu paletó e, com cuidado, tirou os fios de cabelos que estavam sobre a face da garota. Ele se aproximou para fazer a única coisa que lhe parecia sensata naquele momento: beijá-la, provar de uma vez por todas que o amor que sentia por ela era verdadeiro, puro.. duradouro...

Suas lagrimas corriam pelas suas bochechas e se desprendiam de seu rosto caindo contra a face da garota. Seu lábio quente encontrou com os lábios frios de Hermione a beijou docemente, a paixão percorreu por todo o seu peito, seu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, ao mesmo tempo que ela estava ali, tão perto dele, ela estava muito longe...

A música parou de tocar, mas não houve aplausos, ninguém ali estava alegre, feliz , não houvera dança alguma... Rony levantou-se e ficou de frente para o que antes era o salão principal. Ficara assustado ao ver que alguns comensais estavam caídos inertes e os outros, e voldemort, haviam sumido. Harry abraçava gina com toda a sua força, a ruivinha pressionava sua cabeça contra o peitoral de Harry. O menino vislumbrou a face de Rony, chorando. Puxando Gina junto de si, ele seguiu para onde o ruivo estava. Seus olhos inchados e seu coração arrebentado, Rony não conseguiam se mover, a única coisa que poderia fazer era chorar, sofrer em silêncio, se culpar eternamente por ser um tolo e não aceitar Hermione. Como queria tê-la ao seu lado, como queria poder constituir uma família com ela, como queria poder beija-la, acaricia-la... mas todas essas coisas não seriam mais possíveis, não agora que ela havia partido.

-Rony.. - tentou Harry triste pelo amigo.

-Harry.. a hermione.. hermione..- Ele não conseguia falar, não podia falar, talvez se ele não falasse aquilo poderia mudar.. talvez... não haveria talvez..- Ela morreu Harry.. - Terminara de falar.. era exatamente isso. Aquele era o fim.

Gina levantou a cabeça do peito de Harry e encarou o irmão, sentia muito por ele, mas nada que ela falasse poderia amenizar aquela situação. - Hermione! - Exclamou apontando para trás do menino ruivo.

Rony virou-se rapidamente e seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que via: Hermione abrira os olhos, ela estava ali, viva.

-Hermione! - Ele se jogou de joelhos ao chão, de modo que ficasse ao lado da garota.- Hermione, você está viva ! - Ele limpou as lagrimas de tristeza e deixou as novas que brotavam cair, porém agora de felicidade.

-Não poderia ir Rony... - Ela falava fraca - A.. A dança.. ainda não acabou - Ela sorriu.

Rony abraçou a menina e ficou ali chorando ao seu lado. Ela estava salvo, ele estava salvo. Ele não saberia viver sem tê-la ao seu lado, era mais forte que ele, era o seu destino ficar com Hermione... talvez eles foram escritos nas estrelas, e talvez agora seria a hora de oficializar tudo aquilo. Rony passou suas frias mãos pelo rosto da garota e a puxou um pouco para cima, seus lábios se reencontraram novamente, aquela magia quente que passava por todo o seu corpo aconteceu de novo, a mesma que fizera com que Hermione voltasse a si. Eles estavam ali, juntos e isso bastava para eles...

Fim.

**N/A: E para quem interessar, a fic ganhou uma comunidade no Orkut, "Eu amo as fics do Diego Potter".**


End file.
